Pocahontas II - Journey to a New World
Pocahontas II - Journey to a New World is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 13th March 2000. Description Bursting with high-spirited adventure, daring duels and hilarious new mischief from Meeko, Percy and Flit, POCAHONTAS II: JOURNEY TO A NEW WORLD boldly presents a fun-filled new chapter in the life of Disney's bravest heroine! The same breathtaking magic that brought the original Disney Classic to life now sends Pocahontas down a new path as she boards a great ship and sails to England! Escorted by dashing British gent John Rolfe, her oversized bodyguard Uti and stowaways Meeko, Percy and Flit, Pocahontas begins an important mission of peace. An eye opening "new world" awaits her on the bustling, shop-lined streets of London - but so does a deadly new threat from Ratcliffe! As Pocahontas prepares for the elegant King's Ball, with comical help from nearsighted maid Mrs. Jenkins, her feelings for Rolfe are growing. But the sudden reappearance of John Smith forces Pocahontas into another life-changing decision...between two loves and two ways of life! True to the long-standing Disney tradition of lush, colourful animation, heartwarming characters and captivating new songs, this all-new Pocahontas adventure stands tall with a spirit all its own! Cast * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas: the main character. Desiring everlasting peace between England and her people, she travels to London as a diplomat, falling romantically in love with John Rolfe on the way. * Billy Zane as John Rolfe: the diplomat sent to bring Chief Powhatan to England and who romantically falls deeply in love with Pocahontas to the point that he stands up against Ratcliffe and King James' injustice. * Donal Gibson as Captain John Smith: Pocahontas's one time lover, presumed dead after a confrontation with Ratcliffe. He later resurfaces to aid Pocahontas and John Rolfe against Ratcliffe. * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe: the main villain. Having lied to King James about the events in Jamestown, Ratcliffe becomes more determined than ever to go to war with the Powhatans, even if it means influencing the King. * John Kassir as Meeko: Pocahontas's pet raccoon, ever looking for fun. * Russell Means as Chief Powhatan: Pocahontas's father and chief of the Powhatans. He refuses to travel to England, so Pocahontas goes in his place. * Frank Welker as Flit: Pocahontas's hummingbird friend, now warmer towards strangers than before. * Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow: Pocahontas's spiritual guardian. She advises Pocahontas to go to England for peace. * Danny Mann as Percy: once Ratcliffe's pet dog, now living with Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit in Jamestown. * Michelle St. John as Nakoma: Pocahontas's best friend, now married to a Powhatan who somewhat resembles Kocoum. * Jim Cummings as King James: King of England. While well-meaning, he is also simple-minded and snobbish, easily falling for every lie Ratcliffe tells him until the end of the movie. * Finola Hughes as Queen Anne: James's wife, more intelligent and open-minded than her husband. * Jean Stapleton as Mrs. Jenkins: John Rolfe's well-meaning housemaid. * Brad Garrett as Uttamatomakkin: Pocahontas's bodyguard, sent by Powhatan to watch over her. His nickname is "Uti." Credits Trailers and info # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # Mulan (Short Version) (Now Available on Video) # A Bug's Life (Now Available on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Pocahontas Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 13th March 2000